Teacher Hetalia One Shots
by agwp2010
Summary: These were a request by BlazingBlaster. You are a country in these, the Hetalia characters are your teachers, they save you from your boss's abuse, have a brother/sister relationship with you, and I made this gender neutral so anyone can read it. Thanks for choosing this and enjoy the read. **COMPLETE**
1. America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only these one shot concepts. This was a request, which I do take, from one of my readers. I hope all of these lived up to you expectations, and thanks for being a loyal reader.**

* * *

America

"When you're done cleaning the storage room you can go to bed," my boss said to me. I nodded feebly and watched as he walked away. My stomach growls at me as I walk down to the basement.

"Hush now, I know you're hungry, but we aren't allowed to eat anything. Now if I hurry up we can get to bed and have enough sleep for school tomorrow," I say to myself. Once I'm in the storage area I feel memories wash over me. The great memories of my country before our previous leader died. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Unfortunately my new boss doesn't care for me; he refuses to feed me and restricts my people's food.

I sigh and begin to clean up the basement, stomach growling at me the whole time. As it turned out, I finished cleaning just in time to get to school. I quickly changed and escaped out the door, trying my best to avoid my boss as I did so. I began walking to school, which was only a few minutes away thankfully. I went to Hetalia World Academy, where micro-nations and the children of other nations were taught by older nations. According to the others I was only a micro-nation, but I was bigger than Belgium!

I pass all the students in the courtyard and head straight for my first period class. I've always liked first period, history is my best subject and the teacher is great too. Mr. America is loud and sometimes annoying, but he's really fun, even if he does just teach American history in World History. "Hey (Y/N) how's it going dude?" America shouts when I walk in.

I plop down into my seat and take a deep breath. "It's ok I guess," I reply. I really just want to go to sleep right now, but I can't with America here. He looks like he is about to say something, but gets interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Woah, did you not have enough for breakfast or something dude?" he asks me incredulously. I don't answer and desperately avoid eye contact. His smile falls and he grows very serious, a scary sight considering he's always smiling and joking. The bell and a stream of students interrupt anything he was going to say. "Talk to me after class," he says sternly. I nod and he starts the class.

Class seemed to drag on between America's talking and the occasional glances he throws me. Finally class ends, but I stay in my seat as the other kids rush out of the classroom. America walks over with a paper bag in his hands. "Here, eat this," he demands.

Once he sets the bag down I can see that it is from McDonalds. "No, I'm fine really. I don't need anything," I weakly protest. America doesn't buy it though, because I know he sees the look I'm giving the bag. He pushes the bag closer to me and my resolve breaks. I quickly open the bag and tear into the first burger. I moan as the taste spreads across my tongue and fills me with joy.

"You want to tell me why you're eating those like you haven't seen food in a week?" America asks. I swallow the bite from my third burger and blush slightly. America is staring me down with his blue eyes, don't get me wrong, I've always seen America as an older brother, but I couldn't deny he was handsome.

"Maybe because my boss hasn't let me eat in two weeks?" I say. It comes out like a question, even though it's true. I hadn't had any food in two weeks, only watched as my boss stuffed his face in front of me. America's eyes darken at my words, causing me to shiver as I take another bite from the burger.

"Is your country out of food or something?"

"No, in fact we just had a really good harvest, but my boss is withholding food from my people."

"Didn't you recently change bosses?"

"Yes, the death of Queen Lexi made us vote in a new boss, but this guy is horrible."

"You really should have told someone this was happening. I could have helped you sooner," he chided me. I glanced up from my fifth burger, staring at him. He looked really sad, but I don't know why. It was my problem, not his. Though I would be lying if I said I didn't want any help. "I'm going to help you out, ok?"

"I guess so, but what are you going to do? You are just my teacher, you know."

"You'll see, just come back here after your last class," he said mysteriously. He gave me another bag of burgers and a hall pass before sending me on my way. I spent the rest of the day eating the burgers whenever I got a chance. Sure, the rest of the kids stared at me, but I was starving. Burgers were suddenly my favorite food by the end of the day.

I slowly made my way back to America's classroom. I knocked on the door and waited for America to come out. "You ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded slightly and gave a small smile when he grinned. "Then lead the way dude," he shouted happily. I started to walk home, wondering the whole way about what he was going to do. He was my history teacher and now he was heading to my house to talk to my boss.

After a few minutes we reach my front door and I knock on it. A maid comes to the door and her eyes widen at the site of America. "Please, come in sir," she says meekly. Her eyes flit to me and I send her a reassuring smile. We walk into my house and I lead America to my boss's study.

"Sir, may I come in?" I ask after knocking. I hear a quiet grunt through the thick wood and slowly open the door. My boss is sitting at his desk and working on something with his head down.

"Good, now that your home you can go clean the attic. By the way, I'm restricting the food supplies even more as punishment for the rebellions going on. Go clean and reflect on your people's pathetic attempt to overthrow me," he says harshly, never once looking up from his paper.

I look at America, who appears pretty damn pissed right now. "Hey, boss man, that's no way to treat your country. Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you can withhold food from the people," America shouts angrily. My boss looks up, surprised that the super power is in our house. Anger flashes in his eyes and he glares out me.

"Fanon, you did not tell me we had a guest. Why don't you go prepare some food for them?" he suggests in a strained voice. I nod meekly and move to leave. However, America quickly stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder. He looks down at me with an encouraging smile, the kind you would expect from a big brother.

"Go ahead, tell him what you think," he says. I gulp audibly and turn around slowly. I face my boss and take a deep breath to gather my courage.

"In all honesty I think you are a horrible person. I don't know why I have allowed you to rule for so long, but from now on you are no longer the ruler of Fanon. You are stripped of all your power and banished from the country. Please gather your stuff and leave," I say.

My boss stares at me before he starts laughing, really laughing. "You think a puny thing like you can get rid of me? Think again Fanon, because I'm not going away," he says. I stiffen and hide behind America, away from the smile he is giving me. America clenches his fists and rushes forward, throwing a punch into his face.

My boss falls to the ground and America sends me a smile. I can't believe my history teacher just punched my boss. I really can't believe my teacher just punched my boss. "Hey, while you recover from his horrible rule, you want to stay at my place?" he asks me. I break into a grin and nod happily.

"It will be a little weird staying with my teacher, but I always did see you as more of a big brother anyway," I reply. America laughs and we leave to get dinner after calling the proper authorities. After going to live with America, my people and I were never hungry again and I had a lot of fun living with Big Brother America.

* * *

 **One down, seven more to go. Try to read them all and tell me what you think after each one. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of these.**


	2. Canada

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

Canada

I woke up to the sound of my alarm in the morning and looked around my plain room. Grey walls, grey bed, grey furniture, everything was normal. I sigh and get up from the bed, looking at myself in the mirror. Same hair, same eyes, same face, I can see why my boss ignores me. My clothes are lying across the back of a chair, so I put them on. I open the door to my room and walk out silently, walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

I notice my boss on the way and remember that I had to talk with them about something. "Sir, there was something I needed to talk to you about," I say to him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence and just keeps walking down the hall. Knowing what will happen, I step in front of him. He scowls and shoves me to the side, right into a table with a vase of flowers on it. The vase and table came crashing down on me, dousing me in water and cutting me with the broken pieces of porcelain. My boss laughs as he walks down the hall, amused by my pain.

I sigh and try to think happy thoughts. I wasn't always treated this way. Unfortunately the switching of leaders in my country has led up to this. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Due to this we are often noticed and sought after by other nations. Unfortunately my new boss just ignores me all the time, only acknowledging my presence when he needs to shove me out of the way.

I try to gather up some of my confidence and drag myself back to my room. A maid comes to treat my wounds and I get dressed in a sweater with sleeves long enough to cover the bandages. I walk out of the house and head to my school, arriving just before the first bell rings. Instead of heading to class, I head to the library. The comforting scent of Maple syrup wafts over me as I walk inside. "Good morning (Y/N), shouldn't you be in class?" Canada whispers.

Canada is the school's librarian and he does a pretty good job. The shelves are always organized and the library is never loud. Granted the kids don't notice him, but they do notice his presence. Apparently they feel the presence of a ghost or something, so they try to not disturb it. "No Mr. Canada, I'd rather be here," I whisper back.

He sighs, but nods as I begin to peruse the aisles. I notice a book on one of the higher shelves and reach for it. Unfortunately I'm not tall enough and the sleeve on my sweater falls down my arm, exposing the bandages. Canada sees and rushes over to me, grabbing the book and putting it in my hands. Before I can walk away he grabs my arm and pushes up the sleeve. "What are these?" he asks me. I look away and bite my lip, not wanting to answer. "Fanon," he says as a warning, using my country name.

"Fine, it was my boss this morning. I was trying to tell him something, but he was ignoring me. I stepped in front of him so he pushed me away and walked off laughing. It's what always happens, so I grew used to it," I explain. I refuse to look Canada in the eyes, even though they were filled with concern. I hated to see his face like that. Sure, I love Canada, but more as a big brother than anything else. He was always nice to me and never ignored me, always treating me like I meant something.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight? If you're boss really does care he'll come get you. If not, we can confront him tomorrow since it is a Saturday," Canada suggests. I consider it for a bit before nodding slowly. "Good, now go to your classes for the rest of the day," he says. I check out the book first, but head to my classes anyway.

The end of the day finally arrives and I rush back to the library. Canada is waiting outside the doors and smiles when he sees me. I walk up to him and return the smile. "Can we have pancakes when we get to your place?" I ask sweetly. Canada smiles and nods as we walk out of the building. "Thanks big brother," I say.

When we arrive at his house he immediately starts on the pancakes. I happily dig in once he is done, and squeal happily. I've never had food that tasted this good. I spend the rest of the day eating pancakes and talking books with Canada. Later that night the doorbell rings and Canada gives me a knowing look. I walk to the door with him and perk up slightly when my boss is on the other side.

"I have come for Fanon, so give her back," he says, not even acknowledging my presence at the door. Canada's grin falters slightly, but he somehow manages to respond cheerily.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can only give Fanon back once you start to acknowledge her," he says. My boss glares at him before swinging his gaze down to me. I stiffen and wave tentatively at him from behind Canada. He scowls at me and roughly grabs my arm, right where the bandages are.

"Come on Fanon, we're leaving now," he says, completely ignoring my cries of pain as his grip tightens on my arm. I struggle against him for a moment and realize it's futile. I turn around to wave to Canada, but his angered face gives me courage instead. I dig my heels into the ground and force my boss to stop in his tracks.

"Sir, you obviously don't care about me or my people except when you're causing us pain. For this reason you are officially stripped of your power and are banished from the country of Fanon. This decree is to be enacted immediately, so please go pack your things," I demand. He just looks at me and starts laughing like crazy. I realize he isn't going to do as I said, which means I have to resort to that power. "Go do it, now," I command.

He suddenly stiffens and walks away robotically to fulfill his orders. My hold over him is still in effect since he is still a citizen, but my powers over him will dissolve once he leaves. That's ok though, because I'll make sure he can never get back in. "You did good, (Y/N)," Canada says behind.

I look up and smile at him. "Thanks big brother Canada!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and keep going.**


	3. China

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

China

"Wake up Fanon, before Mommy sees you," a small voice urges. I begrudgingly open my eyes to see Christopher leaning over me, a worried expression covering his face. It takes a moment for my mind to register his words, but when they do I shoot up and don my maid uniform. The clock by my bed reads four in the morning, giving me three hours to get my morning chores done. "Hurry up, Mommy likes her breakfast done in an hour," Christopher reminds me.

"Ok, I'm coming, just let me finish tying the apron and we can head to the kitchen," I tell him. Christopher nods and begins bouncing on the balls of his feet while I tie my apron. I finish quickly and we rush out of my room in the maids' hallway towards the kitchen. The next three hours are spent finishing all of my chores, catering to my boss's orders, and taking care of Cristopher. "Look, Christopher, I really need to go now, but I will be back soon. Love you honey," I say as I get my backpack and rush for the door.

"Good bye Fanon, I love you too. Get home soon please," he calls from the door, watching me rush down the street. I quickly reach my high school, just barely in time for first period, and slide into my seat as the bell rings. The teacher just tells us to have a free period, which means I get to reminisce about my country's past.

The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. My new boss is horrible; she treats me like dirt and forces me to be her personal maid. The worst part, however, is the way she treats her own son. Christopher was four when he came to live in my house, and has been ignored and abused by his mother ever since.

Christopher somehow attached himself to me, saying I was the parent or older sibling he had always dreamed of. Despite my hardest efforts, the kid kind of grew on me. Now I see Christopher as my son, someone I want to take away from the physical abuse of my boss. I can't though, because that would require leaving the house, which would mean I would be subjecting Cristopher to homelessness at a young age. I couldn't do that to my little boy, so we suffered together.

The bell rang in the middle of my reminiscing, leaving me feeling even more miserable than usual about my sucky life. I manage to trudge my way through my first four classes, despite being dead tired and only wanting to sleep. Finally I get to my fifth class, Home Development with China as my teacher. Home Development was basically a class about raising children and supporting a family, which came in handy when I was caring for Cristopher. China was always my favorite teacher, because he actually treated me like someone he cared about.

China was the first country who found me, since I was so close to the Chinese border when I was formed. He took care of me like an older brother should and protected me. In return I helped him out during his wars with Japan and we had a good trade system set up. "Oh, hello (Y/N), how are you doing today aru?" China asks as I walk in.

"I'm ok I suppose, just tired really," I reply. I bow slightly to China before walking over to my desk and laying my head down. My eyes grow heavy and I try to fight the urge to close them. "Aniki, can I please just sleep in class today?" I whine. I even use the word he taught me for brother, since it usually butters him up enough to convince him.

"Aiyah, where is the respect for my teaching? We are assigning the babies today," he replies, slightly annoyed by my accidental rudeness. "Besides, why are you so tired lately? I am getting concerned aru," he says softly. He lays his hand on my head and smooths out my hair, making me even sleepier. I let my guard down, which turns out to be an unfortunate mistake when I answer his question.

"My boss makes me get up so early so I can take care of her every need. Cristopher needs taking care of too, the way my boss treats him just isn't right, so I had to become his parental unit. I just want to sleep past four in the morning for once," I complain. I realize what I said when China's hand freezes on my head. My eyes snap open and I see China's horrified and angry face. "China?" I squeaked.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS WAS HAPPENING? I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU ARU!" he screamed. The other students in the class turn towards us at the outburst, giving us weirded out faces. "Sorry class, go back to your worksheets aru," he says to them.

"Look, China, its ok. I just need to get to bed earlier and all. Cristopher and I will be fine for the time being. Besides, my boss seems to be getting somewhat nice. Christopher isn't as bruised as usual, I think," I say, muttering the last part to myself. China's eyes widened and he yanks me by the arm towards the back room.

"Listen to me (Y/N), you are going to take me to see your boss and I will help you and this Cristopher. How old is he, aru?" he asks me.

"Cristopher is only five, but I don't know how long he has been abused."

"That settles it, you and Cristopher are going to come live with me until I think you are fit to go back," he orders.

"China, we'll be fine. I don't want you to get involved in anything that you don't need to. I'm not important enough for you to go through the trouble!"

"AIYAH! Don't say that again! You are very important to me and the rest of the Asian family aru," he says angrily. I look him in the eyes and, seeing the utter determination in them, finally agree by nodding my head. "Good, now come back after school and we will go over."

The end of school came even faster than I had wanted it to, but for once I was happy to be going home. I quickly headed to China's room and found him already waiting outside. We walked in comfortable silence to my house, merely enjoying the calm before the storm. We finally arrived at my house, but I could already tell something was wrong. Cristopher was standing outside, crying into his arm, and holding his stuffed panda. "Cristopher, what wrong?!" I cry out, running over to him quickly.

"Mommy, she threw a plate at me and said she hated me. She called me a bad boy and said nobody would love me!" he cried out. Tears were falling down his face in rivers and the poor panda was being squeezed to death. I quickly gathered him in my arms and rock the boy back and forth.

"It's ok, I promise. My aniki is going to fix everything for us. Then we can go live with him and eat dumplings every day," I say quietly, trying to soothe him. He sniffs and nods his head into my shoulder, rubbing the soaked material into my skin. I looked towards China, who nodded and headed inside.

"Is your aniki nice?" Cristopher asks.

"Well, he is the one who raised me, and I'm nice, right?"

"Yes, you're very nice (Y/N)."

"Then you have your answer. Plus, China has a really big family with tons of people who will treat us right and be our big brothers and sisters. We'll always have fun and be together forever," I tell him. I tickle his stomach, making a giggle escape his lips. Just then China walks out of the house with two suitcases in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "What did you say to her?" I ask.

"Let's just say she will be gone by the end of the month," China says mysteriously. Cristopher and I just smile and give him a huge hug.

"Thanks aniki," we chorus, making China blush.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and keep on reading.**


	4. England

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

England

I sat silently in class, like every other day before, and listened to England rant about Shakespeare. I had heard this all before, so I began to tune out. "Fanon, would you care to explain why Shakespeare is the best poet by far?" England asks me. His eyes express hope that I might speak, but I furiously write on my board instead. I hold up the answer, which is apparently good enough, and he goes back to the lecture.

I rest my head on my hand and think of happier times a few years ago, back when my country was still young and I spoke to people. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. My new boss was a good man in public, but behind closed doors he was verbally abusive. He would call me stupid when I spoke, taunt me for giving my opinion, and just completely ignore my input. I realized nothing I said would be taken seriously, so I stopped speaking altogether.

England was the first to notice my change, which is expected since he knows me best. When I was young, England found me first, so he raised me. According to him, I was an angel compared to his other younger brothers. England took care of me, helped my economy prosper, and made sure I was healthy. I came to think of him as a wonderful big brother, my protector. I guess he can't protect me against my boss though, I don't think anyone can.

The bell rings in the middle of England's rant, making him sigh in frustration as students file out of the classroom. I slowly pack up my stuff, feeling no rush since my next class is one hall over. "Fanon, can you come here please?" England asks. I nod my head and walk over with my board and marker.

" _Yes big brother?"_ I write on the board. His eyes soften slightly when he sees how I addressed him, but they still hold their intensity. He takes a deep breath and scratches the back of his shaggy, blonde hair.

"Can you tell me why you haven't been speaking at all lately? I miss hearing my little sibling's cheerful voice," he says, slightly embarrassed by his own words. I laugh silently and begin writing on the board. I suppose I can tell him, maybe he will know how to help me with my problem.

" _Can I tell you after school? It may take a while to explain on the board,"_ I write to him. He reads the message and sighs, placing a hand on the back of his chair for support.

"I suppose (Y/N), but you better come back here right after your last class. No dilly dallying, got me?" he asks. I smile and nod to show my understanding. He hurries me out of the classroom, giving me just enough time to make it to my next class without being late.

-Time skip, because your other classes are boring-

I walk towards England's classroom at the end of the day, making sure to avoid running into anyone as I go. I don't want to seem rude when I don't apologize for bumping into them, so I stick as close to the walls as possible. "Ah, Fanon, I hope you are ready to explain now," England says as I walk into the classroom.

I nod and take out my board to begin writing. I have to write really small, but I manage to fit everything onto one side and pass it to England. His eyes flick over the words, reading every single one of them. I can see his concern grow as he reaches the end of the writing. "(Y/N), this is a serious problem, why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" he asked me.

I took the board back and erased everything I had just written. I quickly jot down my answer and hand it back to him. _"I didn't think anyone could help, even you. Then I realized that was stupid, so that's why I decided to tell you,"_ it said. England nods and looks back up at me.

"Come along then, we are going to go talk to this boss of yours," he says, voice filled with determination. He waits for me to pack everything up so I can lead us to my house. As we walk England begins to tell me about the things his fairy friends have been doing in his absence. It sounded like they were causing a lot of trouble for him since I had left.

We eventually reached my house, where I slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I lead England to the library, where my boss would usually be staying when I got home from school. "Excuse me sir, but could we have a little chat?" England asks politely after I open the door. My boss looks up and glares at me before answering.

"I take no responsibility for what that stupid country says when I'm not around."

"Actually sir, this is about your current rule over the country of Fanon."

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, would you like to say about my rule?"

"Just that, from now on, England will be taking over as the leading protector of Fanon. This means I have final say in all leaders for the country, and you sir will no longer be needed," England said, surprising calm. My boss started sputtering out nonsense, so England called over security personnel to remove him from the premise.

"Now, (Y/N), what would you like to do first?" England asks me. I think about it for a second before answering.

"Can we make scones big brother?" I ask, but my voice slightly hoarse from not using it in so long. England smiles and leads me to the kitchen, making me happy I told him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and keep on going.**


	5. France

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

France

"Fanon, come here for a second," my boss says to me. He is giving me this creepy smile and I know what's coming. I walk over slowly, trying to postpone the current situation. He grows impatient and grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him. I end up being hugged close to him, too close for my own comfort. His hand begins to slide lower and lower down my back as his face gets closer. In a moment of rare strength I manage to push him away and run before h can reorient himself. "FANON! I better see you after school, or else," he shouts after me. I run out the door, grabbing my bag which was by the door, and run down the street towards school.

I sigh and try to think happy thoughts as I slow to a walk. I wasn't always treated in such a disgusting manner. Unfortunately the switching of leaders in my country has led up to this. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather, making me an attractive looking nation. Our Queen died recently and my new boss was the person who took over. Unfortunately he is a lecherous sort of person, always trying to get in my pants. I've somehow been able to avoid his bedroom, but I know it may happen sometime soon.

While I am distracted by my thoughts I accidentally bump into someone. "Bonjour, mon ami, what is wrong? You look sadder than normal?" asks a familiar French voice. I look up to see my Home Economics teacher staring down at me. Big brother France seems pretty concerned, but I don't think I should tell him.

"It's nothing France, but I should get going. I don't want to be late for first period, I'll see you later big brother," I say before walking off. I can feel his eyes follow me as I walk away, but I don't pay him any mind. France may be my one of my teachers, but he was also the first country to recognize me. Since the day he recognized my country I have always seen him as a big brother.

He acts like a big brother too, always looking out for me and helping. France was the first to sign an alliance and trade compact with me and convinced some of the others to do the same. Our people often comingled and had good relations. France even helped me during my crisis a few years ago. I hadn't been able to see much of him lately, because my boss doesn't like the idea of "sharing" me with other countries. The only reason he still lets me go to school is so he doesn't seem suspicious.

The school day drags on as I drift through my classes. I finally get to my last period, Home Economics with France, and take a deep breath before entering the class room. There are already a few students there, so I don't get to talk with France before class. He looks up and flashes me his signature grin before going back to the papers on his desk. I don't care what the English teacher says, France is nice, nothing like a frog.

"Ok class, today we are going to prepare a classic French dish, escargot. The ingredients you need are in the fridges and you have until the end of class to make something amazing," he announces. I silently get to work, making the dish expertly.

"How do you know what you're doing?" the girl next to me asks. I look over at her, the personification of Wy, and shrug my shoulders. She puffs her cheeks and walks away, leaving me to feel guilty for acting rude. The truth is I don't really talk to people anymore. I don't want them to suffer if my boss finds out I'm socializing more than he allows me to. I look up to see France frowning in my direction, apparently not pleased with the way I acted.

The rest of the class is spent with me trying to avoid France's gaze, he keeps making me feel guilty. When the bell finally rings I rush around to clean up my work station. After the last class of the day, which happens to be Home Ec, my boss expects me home immediately. A hand on my shoulder stops me, I look up to once again meet France's blue eyes. "(Y/N), what is going on?" he asks me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me I really should get going."

"(Y/N)," he says again. The pain in his voice is what kills me inside. I turn around and look him in the eyes, trying to silently communicate all my troubles. "You haven't been smiling as often, you don't talk to people anymore, you avoid me, and the light has left your eyes. Please, tell me what has been happening," he pleads. I struggle internally, but he is my big brother, I should be able to tell him this stuff.

"… lately my boss has been getting too… close for comfort. Really close… and his hands travel… and his eyes leer," I struggle out. It's hard to find the words to say, but France seemed to understand instantly. His eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders desperately.

"He hasn't done anything right?!" he asks quickly. I look away and shake my head slowly, still wondering why I told him. France completely surprises me by pulling me into a fierce hug. "You should have come to me sooner, mon ami," he whispers to me.

I finally break down and begin sobbing into his shirt, clutching to him desperately. "I'm sorry big brother, I'm so sorry. He threatened to hurt my people if I told, I couldn't let that happen. Big brother, please help me," I cried out. France strokes my hair calmly and hushes me, slowly swaying side to side.

"Look, I will help you, but you must agree with everything I say. Your boss shouldn't be allowed to hurt your people anymore," he says. I nod and he smiles down at me. "Good, now get cleaned up and we can go to your house."

France patiently waits while I clean myself up before we leave the school. France grabs my hand as we walk there, unknowingly giving me strength just by being there for me. I almost run away when we reach the front of my house, but France's hand keeps me there. He practically drags me up to the door where he knocks without waiting for me.

My boss instantly opens the door, a lecherous smile on his face, but scowls when he sees France. "Can I help you Mr. France?" he asks coldly. The contempt is obvious in France's eyes as he stares down at my boss.

"Yes, Fanon has informed me of the current situation. As of now, Fanon is officially under French protection. As Fanon's protector it is my job to get rid of any threat to the country or its people. Since you are an obvious threat, you are hereby relieved of your duties and should be gone from the country within the week. Until you are gone, (Y/N) will be staying with me," he states.

My boss's face turns red in his anger. His eyes land on me and his anger grows even more. "He has no power to do such a thing. Now get yourself inside and wait for me," he demands. I shake my head and squeeze the hand in mine for support.

"I have already given France permission to do this. Now please leave," I say. He growls, but walks back into the house anyway. A moment later one of my butlers shows up and gives me a questioning look. "He has been relieved of his duty and is required to leave within the week. Please make sure he follows orders," I tell him. The butler nods and bows before going off to ensure my demands are met.

"Now, how about we get home and I cook you a magnificent French dinner?" France suggests. He starts pulling me along after him and I eagerly follow.

"Thanks for everything big brother!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and keep calm and carry on.**


	6. Italy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

Italy

-FLASHBACK-

I look around the grey room, devoid of all the colors I loved. My clothes, the walls, the bed, even the wood was all painted grey. I wanted to cry, but I realized that would only make her angrier. "This is your new room. There will be no color, since color distracts you from your duties. Instead you shall wear grey and only grey," my new boss says. I nod my head in acknowledgement, my eyes following her as she walks out of the room. I gaze around the room, already feeling the insanity creep up on me as I take in the colorless room.

My sighs are the only noise in this empty space. My mind goes blank, ridding itself of all emotion, becoming the colorless room. I sit on the grey bed, stare at the grey walls, and cry. Even my tears have gone grey; it took me a while to realize I had lost all sense of color. It took me a while to realize, that if my country had no color then I could only see grey.

-END FLASHBACK-

I sigh as I walk towards the school, grey shoes making lights steps on the grey grass. I think grass is supposed to be green, but I can't remember what green looks like. As I walk I think of happier times a few years ago, back when my country still had all the colors of the world. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. The people chose a woman who hated all distractions from work. She decreed that any hobby not related to a person's job was illegal. My boss also made it illegal to wear or own anything that wasn't grey, saying color was a useless distraction.

"(Y/N), are you going to paint in my class today?" Italy asks me, taking me by surprise. He is surprisingly good and sneaking up on a person, despite being really loud. He teaches the art classes in the academy, which happen to be my favorite course. Italy always wants me to paint like I used to, but I don't have the heart to tell him that I can't.

"Ah, no fratello, I'll just stick to sketching with charcoal," I reply. Italy pouts, his grey curl drooping slightly. "Don't worry, I'll draw you a plate of pasta," I bribe. He instantly perks up, hugs me, and runs to his classroom yelling that he'll hold me to that promise. I chuckle and wave good bye, looking up to watch grey clouds float across a grey sky once he is gone.

Italy is like a brother to me, he was the one who found me drawing in a field right after I was created. He taught me how to paint and draw the world around me, making the colors come to life. He helped me out during my Depression, offered military help even though he knew it wasn't much, and opened my eyes to the beauty of the world. After my new boss took over, I stopped painting in his art class. Instead I drew with the sketchbooks and charcoal, finding it easier than trying to discern colors by what shade of grey they were. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the school, getting ready for another colorless day.

-Time skip-

I walked down the art hall, admiring all the colorless paintings lining the walls. As I walked into the art room, I noticed all the easels set up. Italy must be planning a painting only day, but I knew where he kept the sketchbooks. When I opened the cabinet, all the sketchbooks were gone and so was the charcoal. Sighing, I sat down at an easel and waited for class to begin. The bell rang, but there were still no students left. I knew it was the last class period of the day, but come on, at least show up.

"Oh, Italy, where are all of the students?" I asked him when he walked into the class room.

"I told them to sit in on Mr. Austria's music lesson for extra credit. Today you are going to paint something for me giovanotto, and I won't take no for an answer. Now, paint a field of grass with a tree," he commanded, passing me a palate and brush.

I sighed, realizing there was no use in arguing, and sat comfortably in a stool. I stared hard at the paint in front of me, trying hard to figure out which shade of grey was green. Eventually I just gave up and went with a darker grey, stroking the canvas with the brush where grass would be. "Giovanotto, why did you use the blue to make grass?" Italy whispers.

"Expressionism?"

"Giovanotto, tell me the truth, please," Italy pleaded with me. I looked off to the side, biting my lip as tears fell down my face.

"The truth is I can't see colors anymore. Everything is just shades of grey ever since my new boss took over. All the colors disappeared, because she believes they distract people from their work. I can't even remember what green looks like anymore," I told him. His eyes opened in surprise, revealing beautiful grey orbs, though I think I used to see them as amber once.

Italy grabs my hand and pulls me out of the classroom and into the hallway. He starts walking out the door, pulling me along with him the whole way. "We are going to go talk to this boss of yours, right now," he says with a determination I haven't seen before. I stay quiet and allow him to drag me to my house. "Open the door giovanotto," he says.

I turn the knob and walk inside with Italy. I lead him to the doors for my boss's office. I am about to open them and walk in, but Italy puts his hand on my shoulder before I can. "Just trust me, and stay out here for a little," he tells me. I hesitate before nodding.

"Ok fratello, but be careful please," I whisper. Italy smiles and walks inside, the grey door closing behind him. I push my ear up against the wood doors, but can only make out whisper sounding arguments. The arguing goes on for a good twenty minutes and I listen to their words the whole time.

I can only catch snippets of the conversation as voices get louder or quieter. "Color… focus on work… blind… everything grey… needs to get head out of clouds… couldn't see green," voices say loudly. After a few more minutes I feel dizzy, so I sit down next to the door. The dizziness gets worse; making me put my head on my raised knees.

My head begins to hurt, especially behind my eyes. I feel tears of pain fall down my face and move to wipe them away. My eyes open and I gasp. The hallway, it's brown and the carpet is green. I can see green again, and the yellow in my uniform stands out brightly. I gaze around in amazement, taking in all the colors of just the one hallway. I hear the door open and look over to see Italy walking out.

"Giovanotto, would you like to come stay with me for a while? We could paint together," he offers. He opens his eyes as he smiles, and I gasp at the beautiful shade of amber I had forgotten.

"Fratello, I can finally paint again. I can see all the colors of the world. So please, let's start painting right away," I plead, grabbing his hand and heading out the door. Italy laughs and agrees, promising to even make us some pasta to hold us over while we paint.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and carry on.**

 **Translation: Giovanotto means youngster. This can apply to girl or boy, which helps keep the gender neutral theme going.**


	7. Germany

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

Germany

"RUN FASTER YOU DAMN PIG!" my boss screamed at me. We were currently outside on the track in my backyard. This routine had become daily torture. My boss would wake me up, not allow me to eat, and then force me to run at least two miles on the track we owned. He said it was for my own good, but I knew better. He was really a sadistic creep that enjoyed seeing me struggle.

I finally finished my last lap and dragged myself inside, quickly escaping my boss's yelling. I got dressed as fast as I could, but I felt like I was about to faint from fatigue and hunger. Once dressed I snuck out of the house, trying to avoid a weight lecture from my boss. He said I was overweight, but I knew that I was actually within the normal weight level for my age. Thankfully my first class in school was study hall, so I could go sleep in the library.

I went straight to one of the secluded tables at the back of the library. I rested my head on my arms and let my mind wander. Of course, it decided to remember the happier times of my life, before I had that man as my boss. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. The man my people chose was a good politician, which meant his specialty was lying. He told the people he only wanted what was best for them, yet he would work me like a dog. He called me horrible names and it made me want to cry, but I wouldn't do that around him. Never.

-Time skip to end of nap-

The bell ringing to signal the end of first period jolts me awake. I groggily wipe the sleep out of my eyes and pick up my stuff to go to second period. As I walk down to the gym, my dread and fatigue grows worse. Today is track, and Germany is always strict about track. I'm not sure if I can handle the running from this morning and this, but I have to try. As long as I don't fall behind and don't faint, I'll be fine. Germany looks up and sees me as I walk in, sending a subtle wave my way. I give a small smile and head straight for the locker room.

Germany was like an older brother to me. He wasn't the first country to find me, but he was the first to actually care about me. All the others just wanted my land, but Germany held them at bay and protected me. Sure, I had been intimidated by him at first, but now I knew he was just a big softie under that hard shell. The only time I was ever scared was when he went into training mode, but that only happened during gym. "Fanon, are you ok? You seem a little pale," he says, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine Germany, just a little tired is all," I reply. Germany nods and tells me to go sit down. Once we were all sitting Germany announced that it was track day to the people who didn't look at the calendar. He then barked at everyone to get outside and start running.

I was fine for the first few minutes; I was even ahead of everyone. Then I began to slow down and people passed me up. I eventually wound up at the back of the group, earning shouts from Germany. My vision started to blur and spots were beginning to fill in the edges. My legs gave up on me and I could hear Germany call out my name right before I passed out on the track.

I woke up in the nurse's office with Germany sitting right beside me. Those who didn't know him would have said he was furious, but I knew he was just really worried about me. "Germany, what happened?" I asked him. His gaze flickered towards me and he took a deep breath.

"Maybe you can tell me that (Y/N), the nurse said you were fatigued and hadn't eaten anything. Care to explain?" he asked.

His concern for me cracked the steel resolve I had set in place. I told him everything that had been happening since my new boss arrived. As I spoke his face remained neutral, but I could tell he was getting angrier by the second. When I finally finished he didn't speak for a while, leaving us in a heavy silence. "Germany? What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of your boss, and I think I just had an idea," he says. Germany proceeds to tell me his brilliant plan to get rid of my boss and, I have to admit, it sounded like it just might work. Once the nurse said it was fine for me to leave Germany and I headed straight for my house.

We walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone, and went to the study where my boss did his work from. "Come in," he called when I knocked on the door. I let Germany walk in first and I followed close behind, ready to enact our plan.

-Another time skip-

As it turned out, all we had to do was have Germany stare at the man. He ended up getting so intimidated that he quit the job and left the house. Now Germany and I were enjoying some wurst in my kitchen and catching up with each other. "Hey, Germany?" I asked.

"Ja?"

"Thanks big brother."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter which will come tomorrow.**


	8. Russia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

Russia

I walk down the halls of my school, alone like always. My eyes stay down and no one talks to me. This has become my everyday normal, but it didn't used to be this way. I used to have friends, good friends, and I used to go out with them. We used to laugh together, cry together, and have fun, but now I am isolated. The lonely prisoner in my life, unable to even attempt an escape. It all started when my new boss took over the country.

As I walk into my geography class, I dwell on the history of my country, and what led up to my current boss. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. My new boss turned out to be a dictator, which the people were never aware of when they voted for him. His first act as leader was to cut off all ties I had with other countries. He threw us into isolation and rules with an iron fist. The only reason I go to school anymore is to keep up a good appearance to the public. He doesn't want us having any contact with other countries in any way, shape, or form.

"Ok class, today we learn about European geography," the teacher says. I look up to see that Russia has already started class. Russia pulls out his pipe and rolls down the large map connected to the ceiling. He then points to Russia and smiles at us. "This is Russia, da? All other countries not important, because they all become part of Russia. Everything is Russia, da?" he asks the class.

Everyone nods their heads, afraid to say anything to the large country. I sigh and gaze up at my country on the map, surrounded by countries I used to call my friends. "Fanon, you will become one with Mother Russia soon, da?" Russia asks me. The other students stiffen in fear, but I just shake my head at the country, earning a fear wide eyed gazes. These other students just don't understand Russia at all.

When I was first formed, Russia was surprisingly the first to recognize me. Despite looking scary at first, I learned that he just wanted a friend. Along the way he went from friend to older brother, since he always took care of me. He protected me from China when he invaded to take over my country. I spent so much time with Big brother, that even Belarus likes me, though she did try to kill me at first. After being with him so often, I learned that his usual phrase had different meanings. This time it was asking if I was ok, but I wasn't.

"You will see me after school Fanon, we will discuss then," Russia says, more like demands. I give him a slight smile and nod my head. Russia goes back to teaching about Russian geography, leaving all the students bewildered at our seemingly silent conversation. I go back to my reminiscing and wait for class to end.

-Time skip since your day was boring-

"Russia, I came back, like you said," I say as I enter the class. Russia is sitting at his desk, lovingly polishing his pipe with what looks like a bottle of vodka. I shrug my shoulders, completely used to the scene in front of me. "Big bro, you wanted to see me, right?" I ask, just to get his attention.

He shivers slightly at my first words, but soon realizes it's just me. He smiles innocently, the smile that most take as threatening is reassuring to me. "Yes, Fanon, I want you to tell me what is wrong. You do not seem happy lately. I worry for my little one," he says, looking me straight in the eyes. I squirm a little in my seat, not wanting to answer his question. "(Y/N)," he says, a warning in his voice.

"Fine, my boss turned out to be a totalitarian dictator and forced my country into complete isolation. I lost all my friends and no one talks to me and my leader is a complete jerk. I only come to school so the countries like you won't get suspicious. I'm tired of it and I want to have friends again, but my boss would beat me if I did anything against his will," I say, forcing all the words out of my mouth. I start crying into my hands, the emotions surging forward from my confession.

Before Russia can say anything though, another voice is heard from the doorway. "Big Brother, I have something for you. (Y/N)? Why is the little one crying Big brother, who must receive punishment?" Belarus asks. I turn around in my chair to see Belarus at the door, holding three bottles of pure vodka. She looks concerned for me, the way a big sister should look. Russia, for once, isn't scared of Belarus, but is definitely angry at my boss.

"Come Belarus, we must have a chat with Fanon's boss," he says, a dark aura surrounding him as he mutters under his breath. Belarus, glad to be helping Russia, pulls my arm gently towards the door as we follow him out. I fill them in on the whole story as we walk towards my house. I let them into the house, but they don't let me go past the main hallway. "You will stay here while Belarus and I take care of the problem, da?" he says to me.

I nod and they walk off towards my boss's office. "You have made Big Brother very angry," hisses Belarus. That is the last thing I hear after they shut the door behind them. I stand in the hallway, waiting for them to finish, for about ten minutes. Suddenly my boss runs past me, screaming like a little girl, and out the door, his clothes shredded up and his hair a mess. Russia and Belarus come out after him and smile down at me. "Big Brother is happy now," Belarus states, hanging onto his arm.

"Thank you guys, I'm so glad you are my Big brother and sister," I tell them with a smile.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and keep reading for the last chapter.**


	9. Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and these concepts are owned by BlazingBlaster who requested these one shots.**

* * *

Japan

My eyes quickly flick over the words and pictures before me, hungrily taking in the manga as fast as I could. If I was caught with this, no, I can't think about that. I'm so engrossed with the book that I don't hear my door opening. "What is that?" an angered voice asks me. I jump and look up to see my new boss glaring down at me, hatred burning in her eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but she interrupts me. "What did I tell you about reading this trash?" she hisses, taking the manga and slapping me across the face with it.

I jump off my bed and run out of the room, knowing she will search it and find everything I have kept hidden. I try not to think about it though, I just need to keep running and get away. My feet carry me to the school, even though it is a Saturday, I know he will be there. Japan knows all about my history, but not about how it went wrong. The country of Fanon has been around for a while, but was only just recently recognized. I have people from all around the world as my citizens, since my country houses people from different fandoms.

It sounds weird, but what happened was the passing of a new law in many countries. This law forbade any content related to a copyrighted material without owner permission. This completely destroyed fandoms, to the point that they were almost extinct. One brave fan, our previous Queen Lexi, decided to form her own nation. My country rests in the fertile plains between Asia and Europe, meaning we have plenty of food and beautiful weather as well. Sadly, Queen Lexi passed away a year ago, which meant the people got to choose a new leader. Our new leader is very nice when you first meet her, but she hates any culture that isn't her own. She absolutely refuses to allow any other cultural influence and has made laws against it. The punishment for having another culture in a home is arrest and maybe execution. My people, heavily influenced by Japanese culture, were horrified at not being able to have any Japanese products or festivals.

I just hope Japan can help me like he used to. Japan was the first one who found me, which is amazing considering he had just come out of isolation at the time. He raised me in his country, which heavily influenced my people and connected both countries deeply. I began to think of him as my big brother. His country supported mine in everything, even war, and our economies thrived on the trade we had established.

I ran into the school and went straight for his classroom. Japan taught Japanese at the school and was usually there on Saturdays to grade papers. I burst into the class room; startling Japan and making him look up to see me. "Oh, (Y/N)-chan, how may I help you?" he asks me.

I feel tears in my eyes as I walk over to his desk. I don't hug him right away, but open my arms to ask permission. Japan nods his head slightly and I slowly lean into him for support. "Onii-chan, please help me. My boss won't let me read books, watch shows, or even eat anything that isn't from my country. When I do, she beats me and takes it all away. I can't live like it anymore," I cry into his chest.

I hold onto him tightly, not wanting to let go, and try to calm myself down. He slowly strokes my hair and hums under his breath, which does help a bit. I can tell he is starting to get uncomfortable with the close contact though, so I break away and wipe my tears off my face. "Why don't you come home with me? We will write her a vague letter telling her to leave and send some officers to make sure it happens," he offers.

I nod and pull a chair up to the other side of his desk. Japan pulls out a few mangas from his bag and gives them to me. I instantly start reading the Japanese and the time seems to fly by. The sun is already on the horizon by the time Japan is done with his work. I had just finished the last manga he gave me, my eyes swimming a little from the small print. "Come on Fanon, I will make you some nikujaga when we get home," Japan says.

"Ok, but when are we going to send the letter to my boss, I want her gone as soon as possible," I say. Japan and I begin walking towards his car as we talk. Japan tells me that we will send the letter tomorrow, since it is so late right now. I agree and we begin talking about the current anime airing in Japan right now.

When we get to his house Japan serves me some tea and begins cooking dinner. We eat in silence, which is broken by a visit from China. "Japan, I heard you are going to be helping Fanon, aru. What has happened?" he asks us. Japan tells him everything that I told him, allowing China to get a good idea of the situation.

"Hmm, this is a problem. I will help you once you are free from her control. China promises to be your new trading partner aru," he says.

"Thank you very much China-san. I appreciate your kind offer," I say. I stand up and respectively bow to the older country, earning a subtle look of approval from Japan. China smiles and pats my head before leaving to tell his boss the good news.

"He likes you now, good luck trying to get him to stop going to your place. Especially since you were so respectful," Japan warns me. I laugh softly and roll my eyes.

"That's ok, because I have onii-chan to help me out," I say, smiling brightly at him. Japan nods and leads us to the living room. We sit down and write the vague yet specific letter to my boss, getting it ready for the next day. Once we finish Japan ushers me up to my old room filled with manga, anime, and everything else I love.

"Good night, (Y/N)-chan," he whispers from the doorway.

"Good night, onii-chan," I whisper back, falling asleep as he closes the door to my room.

* * *

 **This is the last one guys, so thank you for reading them all. If you have a story or one shot request you can always ask and I will try my best. I hope this Japan chapter felt like a nice happy ending for you. Thanks for reading and have a nice life with your Big Brother.**


End file.
